Movie Dates and Late Night Phone Calls
by Orangest Blossom
Summary: Cat-centric. Cade friendship laced with Cabbie, Bade mentions. Drabble.


Jade is the one who taught you how to divide fractions, the difference between an abbreviation and and a contraction, and swear words in seven different languages.

(She disregarded the fact that you didn't want to know profanity in _any_ dialect, including English.)

She taught you how to make pasta.

(And baked potatoes, but that doesn't really count because you still need her help to use the oven.)

And she was the one who dyed your hair the first time, and showed you the best spots in LA for pizza and Mexican food.

(She's like the older sister you never had.)

While you appreciate the tidbits of Jade's wisdom,

(Not so much the foreign profanity, but still,)

Your favorite thing she did for you is getting you boyfriend.

(That would be Robbie Shapiro.)

He and Jade never got along- she affectionately called him "Puppet Boy" for almost a year and a half when you first started going to Hollywood Arts.

(Beck eventually made her stop when the five of you- Beck, Jade, Andre, Robbie, and yourself- became friends.)

Even now she can barely tolerate him, especially when Rex makes some rude comment.

But you can't help liking Robbie.

He's so sweet, and funny, and understanding,

(And he doesn't make fun of your ditziness- ever.)

You remember Jade told you confidence is key,

And she has Beck, so she must be right,

But you can't help but melt into a nervous giggly puddle when he's around.

(Ew... actually, "nervous giggly puddle" sound kind of gross.)

You use "nervous giggly mess" instead when Jade asks why you can't just ask him out yourself.

Jade sighs and informs you that you need to "chill"

And tells you that you're asking him to a movie,

Not asking him to sleep with you.

You blush and sputter that you would never sleep with anyone until you're married,

To which Jade smirks and says something about you being "too innocent."

(You almost ask why, then decide against it.)

So you stare with puppy-dog eyes until she gives in.

She sighs loudly, but agrees to get you a date with Robbie.

(Which she does.)

Your movie date goes perfectly.

(You hold hands!)

And you talk to Jade until one in the morning on the phone about it;

Until she threatens to kill your purple giraffe if you keep chattering.

Still, your good mood can't be spoiled.

So you smile,

And thank her for the help.

Because even though Jadey can be angry at times,

("At times?" Try always.)

And irritable,

(Especially before her first coffee.)

And pessimistic,

(She told you there was no point in dating because relationships always end in breaking up, divorce or death.)

And stubborn,

(She flat-out refused to answer when you asked if that theory was accurate, why she bothered dating  
>Beck.)<p>

And scary,

(Honestly, at age seventeen you still can't watch half her short films...)

Despite all that, she's still a good friend.

The bestest ever.

(Forget the sister you've never had- she's the sister you've always wanted.)

So, over the phone, you agree to talk to her later.

"Good night, Jadey!" you chirp.

Jade groans.

(She hates being called Jadey. You think it's cute, though.)

"G'night, Kitty Cat," she yawns before hanging up.

(You think you can distinctly hear Beck's low rumble of laughter at the exchange of nicknames, and you're shocked for a second that she's with him this late.)

But instead of pondering too hard,

You close your eyes

And think about Robbie

And being in a relationship with him the way Jade's with Beck.

And you give a silent thanks that Jadey

Has a soft spot for her old childhood friends,

And a prowess for getting what she wants out of people like certain seventeen-year-old ventriloquists.

(Even though Jadey promises she didn't threaten him into a going to a movie with you.)

And you give thanks for Robbie too, and all of your friends so that Tori, Beck and Andre don't feel left out.

(And while you're at it, you pray for a second date.)

**AN:** well. As my first fanfiction, I guess it didn't go that badly. Leave a review please?


End file.
